The Legend of the 'Mon
by Neo.the.AlicornofTwilight
Summary: This story combines two of my favorite video games, Legend of Zelda, and Pokemon. It is set in Hyrule, and it follows the general flow of LoZ Ocarina of Time. Six temples, six weapons, six sages, Ganondorf, save the princess, yada yada yada. But, it also adds in a Pokemon flare by adding corrupted Pokemon to the enemy list. Updates will be published every few days or so. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning of it All

Chapter One: The Beginning.

Summary of Chapter One: This is where the story begins. It introduces the characters, the settings, and some background.

One morning, on the 10th day of the 5th month of the 2002nd year, a new prophecy appeared in the Cave of Legends. It foretold of an evil man spiriting away Princess Zelda and a boy in green, with the aid of a boy in red and black, will save her, and will aid the boy in red and black in returning to his time and place. This was to happen on the 4th day of the 6th month of the 2012th year. Those in Hyrule attempted to avert the prophecy by capturing all those that fit the man's description, tall, and from the Gerudo desert. They captured all the Gerudo men, imprisoning a few, killing the rest, all in an attempt to avert a mere prophecy. One of those imprisoned went by the name Ganondorf. He seemed too kind to be the one in the prophecy, so, in their blindness, they let him go. Only after their princess disappeared did they realize their error.  
Meanwhile, in the Hoenn Region, a boy was born, unwittingly becoming the boy of legend. His name was Alex. He stayed with his family, and was raised by them until he reached the age of 10, the age when all young men have the opportunity to become a Pokémon trainer. He goes to the region's Pokémon Lab, and talks to its professor, asking to get his starter Pokémon and his Pokédex. As it turns out, all of the starters had already been taken. All that was left was a female Ralts. Alex was overjoyed that there were any Pokémon left, as he had woken up late that day. He gladly accepted, and was on his way on his quest, one to soon be forgotten. He named the Ralts Elizabeth. He did his best to get to know her quickly, as he did not want his first Pokémon to be a stranger to him. Luckily, she could tell he was a very nice person, and took to him immediately. Ralts were always good at getting along with people who were nice. Alex then remembered to do something. He pulled out his Pokédex and scans her. It reads: "Ralts is a Pokémon that can detect emotions, and will hide if it senses hostility." He then tries to strike up a conversation, seeing if the Ralts understands him. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?" She turns her head towards him, as if in acknowledgement of the question, and does something that surprises Alex.  
'Yes, I can.'  
"What was that? I heard a voice in my head!"  
'That was me Trainer. I am the one you call Elizabeth.'  
"Oh. Well, I was not expecting you to respond. Anyway, my name is Alex."  
'Alex… I like that name. So, you are my Trainer now are you?'  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
'You don't need to speak aloud; our newly forged telepathic link lets us talk without speaking.'  
'You mean like this?'  
'Yes. Very nice job.'  
'Thanks Elizabeth.'  
'Hmm. I don't really like Elizabeth. How about Elise?'  
'Sure Eliz- I mean Elise.'  
'Thank you Alex.'  
They walk on their way to the first Pokémon Gym, to receive the first Gym Badge, and progress in their quest to conquer the Hoenn Pokémon league. They don't get too far before something odd happens.  
Back in Hyrule, a boy awakens, a Hylian. His name is Link. He has been raised, thinking he was a Kokiri boy, destined to forever be a boy, as is the destiny of all Kokiri, they never age. He goes and talks with a young girl, named Saria. There, she gives him a gift, a gift of music. She gives him his first ocarina, a fairy ocarina. It is crafted from wood, and imbued with the power of the fairies. It gave him control over a small portion of their power. It gave him the ability to contact Saria telepathically, if he were ever to need help. He then sets out to meet Princess Zelda. Unfortunately, since he is not of Hylian descent, as far as they know, he must sneak by, avoiding detection. He finally meets her, only to learn that he is important for some reason. Ganondorf then attacked, and ran off with Princess Zelda. Link chased after them, and sees Zelda throw something in to the moat. He picks it up, only to find it to be another ocarina. This one was the Ocarina of Time. It held more power, the ability to transcend time. It, unfortunately, also has a darker power, one that only works in the right conditions. It involves the power of lightning, the courage to be outside in a lightning storm, and the wisdom to know when to play the Song of Time. When those are combined, the song pierces through space and time, and takes someone from one dimension, and brings them to the player's. This has happened once, and once alone. It happened on the night of the Ocarina's creation. It caused one person from a different dimension to be brought to Hyrule to live out the rest of his days. It was a man, whose son would fall to the same power.  
As Alex was walking along, he remembered his father, who disappeared many years ago. He just disappeared. No note, no anything. He then felt a small pull on his shirt, as if someone small were tugging at it. He feels the pull get stronger, and quickly calls Elise back in to her Pokéball. He then passes out.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. The Transition, and Adaptation

Chapter Two: The Transition, and Adaptation

Summary of Chapter Two: Alex wakes up in Hyrule, and acclimates to his surroundings only to be attacked by Link.

Alex wakes up in the middle of some forest, and tries to get his bearings. He can't tell where he is in the Hoenn Region, if he is in the Hoenn Region at all. He spins around, and looks at what is around him. He sees nothing familiar, and sees a strange thing. It looks human, but it also looks like a thing from the bedtime stories his mother told him. It had pointed ears, almost elfin. They seemed to be almost cute. He walked up to me, looked me over, and then drew a sword. "Okay… Just don't hurt me." He puts his sword away and grabs me by the arm. "Wha-What are you doing?" He escorts me, the term being used loosely, to a village. It looks like it was almost carved out of the forest. It had many houses, all constructed from what looked like tree stumps, but much, much, larger. They looked like they even had a store of sorts. It was very surprisingly, homely. Alex felt a safety of sorts at the presence of those Kokiri, the forever-young. He felt almost at home, though he did not know why. He found the one who brought him here, and asked him, "Who are you?" He replied, "The name's Link."  
"Hmm. Nice to meet you. My name is Alex." He didn't respond. All he did was just stand there. He looked like he was waiting for a signal, from a girl who looked like him. The girl pulled out an instrument and played a short song, and he responded with one of his own. It seemed to be their way of communicating. He walked along, and grabbed my arm, taking me to her.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. The Quest

Chapter Three: The Quest

Summary of Chapter Three: Alex meets Saria, and she tells him of how his destiny was intertwined with Link's, to both Alex and Link's surprise.

(Alex's POV)  
He took me to her, and I thought for sure she was going to kill me. When we got there, and Link let go of me, I felt my legs give out, and I fell to the ground, kneeling before her. She was almost like a god, even though she was just a child. I feebly ask, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
"My name is Saria, and you are here because you are an important person here"  
"Important? How so?"  
"You are important because you are one of the two heroes of the prophecy that is written in the Cave of Legends."  
"Hero, Cave of Legends? What is this place?"  
"You are in Kokiri Village, in the land of Hyrule. The Cave of Legend is a cave that holds the prophecies of our people."  
"The Kokiri?"  
"No, all of the inhabitants of Hyrule, and the Hylians themselves. The cave has only opened twice since the beginning of remembering. Once, to warn us of the creation of the Ocarina of Time, which Link here now has, and now, to warn us of our dear Princess Zelda being abducted. Both have come true, but this one is not yet done. It speaks of a boy in green and a boy in red and black working together to save the princess."  
"Who are they?"  
"You are the boy in red and black, and the boy in green, you have already met."  
"Do you mean Link here?"  
"Yes. He is the other one of the two of you. You should get to know him well, as he will be your companion for the duration of your adventure here."  
"But, he won't talk to me."  
"That is because he didn't know who you were."  
"So, it is only because I'm one of the two heroes of this prophecy that he will talk to me?"  
"Yeah. He's rather quiet."  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"Well, off with you and him. You two have a princess to save!"  
"But, we don't even know what to do…"  
"Link does, just listen to him"  
"Okay then. Anything to give us before we head off?"  
"Just one thing for you Alex."  
"Wait, how did you know my name? I never told you."  
"That doesn't matter. Here, take it."  
She gives me an odd looking thing, what looks like a small guitar.  
"Why'd you give me this?"  
"When the correct song is played on it, it'll bring one of your Pokémon here, and it'll obey you as if you had caught it. The song is as follows, repeat after me."  
It was a good thing I knew how to play a guitar, as my mom had taught me that when I was six. She plays a slow song on her instrument, which, upon closer inspection, looked like a different ocarina. I caught the notes and rhythm immediately, and repeated it on the guitar.  
"There Alex, you have learned the song of summoning. It'll call one Pokémon, which you must choose before playing the song, to wherever you are, to fight with you, and by you."  
"Thank you Saria…"  
"Now go, go save our princess!"  
Link starts to walk off in the direction of the way in which we came here, and I follow. We quickly reach the exit of the village, and I feel a slight adrenaline rush, being with a hero, and being one myself.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. The Journey Itself

Chapter Four: The Journey Itself

Summary of Chapter Four: Link and Alex head out on their quest to save Zelda, and do their best to beat the obstacles ahead of them.

(Link's POV)  
So this is the fabled other half of my quest to save Zelda. I was expecting him to be a little more… intimidating. He is just a boy. Then again, so am I, but I have at least known about this for a while and have been training. He doesn't even seem like he knew. No matter. I'll just train the boy to use his new guitar and song, and these Pokémon, whatever they are. He'll have to show me one, so as for me to get used to them.  
"Alex, do me a favor…"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Bring out one of your…Pokémon for me."  
"Sure thing Link."  
He throws a small orb in the air, and it releases a stream of red light, which then materializes in to a small thing that looks like it is a tiny child with a green helmet, two red horns, and a dress.  
"What is this…thing?"  
"First, it is not a thing. She is a female Ralts. And second, her name is Elise."  
I see her look up at him in a respectful, almost loving way, as if a child to her parents. It was obvious they had been either together for a long time, or they got along really well.  
"So Alex, how long have you and, Elise, been together?"  
"Actually, we just met today."  
"You did? Then how do you two get along so well?"  
"We have so much in common, and she knew I was a nice person."  
"How could she have known that, having just met you?"  
"Those horns on her head, they can sense emotions, and she would hide if she detected hostility at all. The mere fact she is not, that means you at least are not hostile. If she were to approach you, that would mean she has taken a liking to you, and that she will help protect you if she can."  
"Wow."  
Elise slowly came out from behind Alex, and started to approach me. I opened my arms, and sat down, letting her approach as she felt comfortable. She started to come closer, and even crawled on top of me, sitting near my abdomen. I felt calmer, just having her there.  
"Oh yeah, that's one of the other things about Elise. She can calm people just by being in contact with them physically. She seems to like you, even more than she liked me when we first met. You must be a nice, just, and sincere person."  
"It's amazing, how she can do this."  
She slowly crawls further up my body, coming to rest on my shoulder. She whispers something in my ear. "Link, you seem like a nice boy… Would you mind if I stayed up here with you?"  
"Why thank you, and if Alex doesn't mind, then of course you can stay up there." I speak to Alex, and he says that he wants her to be where she wants to be, and wouldn't hold her back. Elise sits down on my shoulder, and puts up a little bubble around her, as if to keep her from falling off, no matter what happens, and that, I'm glad for. I start to stand back up and Alex and I walk along, heading to the first of the six temples that we must face in order to get a song that would take us to Zelda. It had to be played by both of us, as it was a duet. It was a complicated piece, if the stories I heard were true, and we would each get pieces of our parts from each of the Sages once we free them from their evil curses. The first of the six was the temple of the day. It was a temple where light can kill, and it must, as it is the only way to kill some enemies. It was on the other end of Hyrule field, and we had quite a walk ahead of us. We head on our way, after having gotten enough supplies to get us to the temple, where there was a village near it where we could restock our supplies. We get only about halfway across, when some odd looking things attack. They looked like no monsters I had ever seen, but it looked like Alex recognized them.  
"Alex, do you know what those things are?"  
"Yes. They are two Pokémon, a Ratatta and an Electrode. I can't figure out why we are seeing them, as I never played the song beyond the one time when Saria taught it to me."  
"I believe that you coming here caused a tear in the veil that separates our two dimensions. It seems your Pokémon can cross over, and I hope for all of our sakes that that is all that happens." "Well, regardless, I can take them on. Elise, I need you."  
Elise got off my shoulder, and floated in front of Alex, waiting for something.  
"Elise, use Psychic to slam them together."  
She does, and the two Pokémon are surrounded by a blue light, and then they slam in to each other repeatedly. They fall to the ground, unconscious.  
"That is taken care of, now let's get going before we get attacked again."  
We run off, Elise back on my shoulder, and we reach the village before nightfall. We find an empty house that has beds, and we lay down, resting ourselves before we take on the temple of the day the next morning.  
We wake up the next morning, and head off to the temple. It looms in the distance, seeming scary yet welcoming at the same time. We step in, and see a mirror close to the door, and what looks like a vine holding a door shut on the other end of the room. The mirror has a ray of light shining on it, seeming like it could burn anything, so moving it by hand was out of the question.  
"Hey Elise…"  
"Yes Link?"  
"Could you do both of us a favor and aim that beam of light on the vine over there with the mirror. You used some sort of magic that let you move things without touching them earlier."  
"Oh, you mean Psychic? Sure."  
She surrounds the mirror with the same light that surrounded those two Pokémon and the mirror slowly turns, aiming its ray of death at the vine. The vine bursts in to flames, and the door springs open. Then, two monsters sprung out from hidden areas. They were two measly Deku Scrubs. I launched their fruits back at them, and slash at them, once each. They burst in to small puffs of black smoke, which then disappears.  
"That wasn't so hard. I guess we are each good at dealing with our own types of enemies. You and Pokémon, me and things like those plant monsters. Also, I recommend you summon a Pokémon that can wield flames, so as to be able to burn anything else that needs to burn."  
Alex pulls out the guitar, and then plays the Song of Summoning, bringing with the end of the song, a flash of light, and at its center, what looked like a small badger was there, and it had flames shooting out of the top of its head and its tail. I reel in surprise.  
"What is that thing?"  
"It is called a Quilava, it controls flames adeptly."  
"Good, then we won't even have to use these mirrors again."  
We walk along, entering the next few rooms without incident, and then we reach the fourth one. Two things jumped out, what looked like another Deku Scrub, and some sort of small dinosaur thing with a plant on its back.  
"That's a Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokémon. Easily defeated by Quilava's flames. It looks like there is another plant thing over there. I'll burn them both. Quilava, use Flamethrower."  
The Quilava's flames flare and it spits out large gouts of flame, roasting both things alive. The Deku Scrub burns to cinders, and the Bulbasaur just falls over, dead. We move along once again, but this next time we encounter trouble, the door slams shut and locks. We look at the ceiling, and see a giant plant hanging from it.  
"Alex, have your Quilava burn the head of it after I cut it down to the ground. Elise, can you lift me up to it?"  
"I can Link."  
"Then do so please."  
She lifts me up, and I feel like I'm floating. I swing at the vine holding the giant head to the ceiling, and after a few swings, it breaks, and the head falls to the ground.  
"Alex, burn it now!"  
The Quilava's flames flare even more, and it lets out a giant stream of fire, letting the plant burn to ashes. As the plant smolders, a chest magically appears. It holds what looks like a small mirror, but with a small knob on one side. There is a scroll with it. It reads, "This is the mirror of reflection, it can reflect any attack directed at the holder back at the attacker, and the knob on the side determines how wide a spread it is." I aim it at the wall, and turn the knob to a tight beam.  
"Alex, have your Quilava use Flamethrower on me."  
"What? Why?"  
"Don't ask, just do it."  
He orders the Quilava to use the move, and it hits true, striking me, but it swirls around me, and flies in to the mirror, lancing out in a tight beam of pure heat, melting through the rock wall, amazing all of us.  
"This could be wonderfully useful, with that kind of power. Was that Quilava's full power, or a mere fraction of it?"  
"It was about a half of his power. And we both saw the result. Imagine if he used his full power."  
"Yes. That could have melted through metal."  
"With this, we'll be nigh on unstoppable."  
"Except there are enemies that are watery, and it would just evaporate some of them, but that is what the wide spread is for."  
"Oh, there is a setting to spread it out some?"  
"Yeah. It was on the instruction scroll."  
"What instruction scroll?"  
"It was in the chest…" I turn around, and see that the chest disappeared. "Well, it is a good thing I read the scroll before the chest disappeared."  
"Indeed it is."  
We walk along, randomly trying out the mirror again and again. We burn through the wood wall, a stone wall, and a Deku Scrub. We finally approach a room with another chest in it, this one big like the one that held the mirror. I walk up to it, and open it. I pull out the chamber key, the key that opens the path to the boss of the temple. I find the door to the boss's chamber and open it. We both walk in, and the door slams shut, locking again. This time, it is a horrid mutant. It looked like a giant Bulbasaur, but its flower is large and open.  
"Alex, any idea what that is?"  
"Yes. That is a Venusaur."  
"I can only assume it is big, bad, and powerful."  
"You would be assuming correctly."  
"Then let's take care of it"  
I pull out the mirror, aiming it between the thing's eyes.  
"Alex, have your Quilava hit me again, but with all of its power."  
It unleashes a blue-white flame stream. It swirls around me again, and I widen the beam some to make it a slightly less powerful, but larger, beam of heat, aiming to melt the thing's brain. The beam fires, and burns a hole through the beast's head, burning a good chunk of its brain. It roars in pain, then slowly falls over, dissolving. It bursts into flames, and the mirror absorbs them, saving them for another fight. It makes a noise that sounds like a voice. "Final flames acquired, preparing to store." The flames shine bright, and then fade in to the mirror. We see two spots of blue light appear on the floor.  
"I think we step in those and leave this place."  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
We step in to the lights, and we float a little in the air and poof out in smalls flashes of light. We then appear floating in crystals, somewhere else. A person rises from the shadows. We do not even know him.  
"Greetings heroes. I am the Sage of the Temple of the Day. I assume that, since you are here, you defeated the evil thing ruling the temple, and have come to retrieve the first portion of the song. Correct me if I'm wrong."  
"Nope, you got it down to a science."  
"Good, now, Link, get out your Ocarina; Alex, your guitar."  
We take out our instruments. He has a harp, and I wonder if every sage has an instrument of their own, or if they just share the harp. He says, "Listen close, this is part one." He plays a short song, and we repeat it. "That part was a duet for the two of you. Other parts will be individual parts for each of you." We thank the sage and he sends us back to the middle of Hyrule Field.  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Just Another Temple in the Queue

Chapter Five: Just another Temple in the Queue  
Summary of Chapter Five: The duo moves along to the next temple and beats the boss.  
(Narrator's POV)  
The duo wakes up back in Hyrule Field, and finds a scroll next to them. Link picks it up and unrolls it.  
"It looks like a map of all of Hyrule. It has a small red dot on it. I think that is where the next Temple is. The Temple of the Night."  
"The Temple of the Night? I can only assume it is full of darkness."  
"Yes, so your Quilava will be key, as will the mirror."  
"Okay. Also, I was thinking if he is going to be with us for the rest of the time, should we not name him?"  
"Sure. What do you want to call him?"  
"How about Charlie?"  
"Sure. I like it."  
They then start walking toward the temple, reaching the nearby village just after nightfall. Someone recognizes Link, and offers them a meal and beds for the night. They graciously accept, and prepare themselves for the next day's trials.  
They wake up in the morning to the smell of food cooking, only to find that their host was making breakfast for them.  
"May I ask why you are making breakfast for us?"  
"Two reasons, one being that you are my friend Link, and you should help friends. Two, I know that you're going off to the temple of the Night."  
"How can you know that?"  
"You muttered in your sleep."  
"Oh."  
They then enjoyed the breakfast, and were on their way. They reach the Temple of the Night and get a deep sense of foreboding, but that was one of the things about the temple. Alex brought Charlie out, and he lit the way. Every once in a while, Link swept the mirror over Charlie's flames, storing some of them in the mirror should the need arise, and he did it none too soon. All of a sudden, two things jumped out, a Poe and a Mightyena.  
"Alex, do what you do with the Mightyena, I'll take care of the Poe."  
"Yes."  
Link slashes away at the Poe, splitting its lantern, and then slicing it in half vertically, letting the two halves fall to the sides, and Alex burns the Mightyena, and then slams it in to a wall. It falls to the floor, dead. They move along, and reach many safe, empty rooms. Then, they get to the room with the locking door. It slams shut and locks behind them, as it did in the Temple of the Day. The torches around the edge of the room go out, and two eyes start to glow. Charlie's flames burn brighter, to light the room, and we see the rest of the monster. It looked like a large balloon.  
"Alex, any idea?"  
"Yes. It is a Drifblim."  
"A what?"  
"A Drifblim, it is essentially a giant balloon."  
"Okay. That is easy to beat then."  
"Be careful, it has some Psychic powers."  
"I was expecting that"  
Link pulls out the mirror, and uses the flames he had stored up, launching a powerful 5 centimeter beam of pure heat that drilled a hole through the Drifblim, letting air and internal organs flow out. It slowly deflates, and dies. Another chest appears, and this time, Alex opens it. He pulls out what looks like a small bow and a quiver of arrows that are pure black. The scroll reads, "This is the bow and arrows of darkness. Shoot enemies of the light with them to kill them instantly." A harmless Deku Scrub pops up from the floor, and Alex decides to test out the new bow. He knocks an arrow, draws, and fires it at the Scrub. It dissolves instantly.  
"Well, it might not melt walls, but it kills things quick as the eye can blink. Unfortunately, there are a limited number of arrows."  
"I know. It seems that they can spawn at random spots throughout the land. So, if we find them, we'll be fine."  
"Okay then. Cool, we are set for the rest of this temple then."  
"Yes, but still, conserve arrows when possible."  
"Of course, I'll do my best."  
They walk along, encountering minimal resistance, which was confusing, as most Temples have many enemies. They see one or two, and kill them, but that seems to be all that were there. The temple boss must be a nightmare then. They quickly obtain the Boss Chamber Key, and take it to the lock. The door opens, and they walk in. As per usual, the chamber locks shut once they are inside. Two eyes glow in the distance, and they come closer and closer. They grow to the size of dinner plates. Link uses the mirror to illuminate the situation, and reveals what looks like a giant ghost. Alex identifies it as a Gengar. He tries to shoot it with an arrow, but the arrow just passes right through. Link uses the mirror to shine more light on it, which brings it in to the tangible range of our dimension. Alex shoots it again, and the arrow sticks, but it doesn't die immediately, so he shoots it again. The Gengar falls to the ground, and Link stabs its head with the master sword. It finally dies, and slowly bursts in segments, exploding in to balls of shadow. Link gets the mirror out, and catches the shadowy orbs, fueling the mirror's true power further. Two lights appear on the floor, as it did at the last temple. They step in, and they disappear once more. They reappear back in the Chamber of the Sages, and another person steps forward. She reveals herself to be the Sage of Shadows, sage of the Temple of the Night.  
"Link, step forward and take out your Ocarina."  
Link takes a step in front of Alex and pulls out the Ocarina. She takes the harp from the Sage of Light, and plays a short melody, and Link repeats it.  
"Alex, step forward and take out your guitar."  
Alex does so, and she plays a different song, as he repeats it. Link and Alex play their parts at the same time, forming the second part of six.  
"Go now heroes go to the Temple of the Earth"  
They disappear in flashes of light once again, returning to Hyrule Field, and the map they have changes. The red dot moves down to the east, indicating the desert. They head down to the desert, trying to store as much water as they can before they reach it.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Another Temple Bites the Dust

Chapter Six: Another Temple Bites the Dust  
Summary of Chapter Six: The heroes make their way towards the Temple of the Earth, conquer it, and get the third of six parts to their song.  
(Alex's POV)  
It is hard to believe that we have already beaten two of the six temples. Light and Shadow, Day and Night, and now the Temple of the Earth has made itself known to us. It was just another day in the life of an adventurer and hero. We stop and collect water as often as possible to prepare for the journey through the desert. We had many bottles and other containers, and we filled them all, and would rather have too much water than not enough. Fully laden with water and supplies, each equipped with our new weapons, and Elise on Link's shoulder, and Charlie on my head, we set off in to the desert. It is luckily a relatively short journey, but it is still hot and arduous. We finally made it past the scorching sun and the worms that tried to eat us, and made it to the temple entrance. It is large and foreboding. It seems to be nothing but a large slab of rock, seemingly impenetrable. Link walks up to it, and plays a short song, and a door reveals itself. The massive stone slab has a rectangular thing cut in to it which is the door. It swings open, and shows us our first glimpse of the Temple of the Earth. It looks dim, but it has torches to light the way, and it has water everywhere, more than either of us expected. The floor was almost covered by water, and it was deeper in some places. It felt weird trekking through the water, but it was necessary. We both expected sand on the floor, but nope, it was water. We expected to see skeletons and ground worms and other earth based enemies, and rock and ground Pokémon, but we saw none of that. We only saw a couple of dark Geodudes, and a couple ground worms, easily dealt with. Then we reached the mini-boss. It was a giant worm, and the room was covered in sand, giving it space to hide and slither and strike. It was hard to fight, and it took both of us to kill it. It took Elise and me to find it, and Link and his sword to impale it, killing it. It slowly turns to black, and explodes segment by segment. I pull out the mirror to capture its power. The dark orbs flow in to it, swirling once around me, and turning in to flames, filling the mirror, and it glows black, and it fades. A chest appears, and I walk up to it, and open it. I reach in, pull out a scroll, and feel around, but find nothing else. It reads: "There is no need for a new weapon here, as you have all you need to deal with this goddess forsaken place." I read this again, and am awed. The fact that there is no new weapon here was shocking. We expected something to shatter rock, or melt it, or something awesome like that. Instead, we get a scroll saying we don't need anything new here. I was disappointed, but also happy, as it meant we did not have to master any new weapon here. I can't wait to see the boss of this place. My guess is a giant rock that tries to squish us. We walk through the temple, learning about each other. We then find the room with the Chamber Boss Key in it. It seemed to be floating in the air. I tell Elise to bring it down with Psychic, and she says that she cannot.  
"Link, throw your boomerang at the air above it, to see if it is a thread holding it up."  
He does, and the key falls to the ground. I pick it up, and the room glows some, revealing many holes in the walls, as sand starts to pour out. I yell to Elise to stop the sand so we can get to, and out, the door. She does, and we hurry, letting her through, and then slamming the door shut. We have the key, and we walk back to where we saw the door, and open the lock, only to be greeted by another door. I asked Elise to open the door, and she did, revealing a dark chamber, ringed by torches. The room goes even darker, some of the torches snuffed out by some force. They reignited, and flared, revealing the temple boss. It was a giant rock, except it was held by a giant hand. The room was larger than we thought, and we watched as the hand floated up, and released the rock, Link and I dodging it, and shooting an arrow at the hand. It hits it, and the hand starts to go in to necrosis. I shoot it again, and the hand falls, shattering the rock. It bursts into a giant dark cloud, and I pull out the mirror again, and the cloud swirls, lights up in places. Almost looking like the night sky, and enters the mirror, charging it further. The cloud finishes going in, and the mirror shines bright, then dims. Another two spots of blue light appear, and we don't hesitate to enter them. We float, and appear in the sage chamber once again. A man of the desert steps forward. He looks a little like the description of Ganondorf, but he is not. He is nice.  
"Link, step forward and take out your Ocarina. You come forward as well Alex."  
We step forward, and we take out our instruments. He takes out a flute and the sage of light steps forward with the harp.  
"I asked the Sage of Light to help me with this piece of the song."  
He plays a slow melody on the flute, as the Sage of Light plays a quick, repetitive part on the harp. Link follows along with the flute, as I copy the harp. The melody and repetition ring through the chamber. It sounds like I song I once heard, but then it does not. We return to Hyrule Field again, with the map updated.

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. The Fiery Fury of the Fire Temple

Chapter Seven: The Fiery Fury of the Fire Temple  
Summary of Chapter Seven: The two enter the Fire Temple, going to trash this one, and get the fourth part of six from the Sages.

(Narrator's POV)  
The duo wakes up in Hyrule Field once again, only to find that there is something different about it. It seems quieter, almost like it was abandoned completely. Not even a single soul could be heard or felt here. They looked around, and could find nothing, not even a rat. They walked to where the map indicated. It looked like it was set in a volcano. They walked in to the crater, curious as to how to get in, and the volcano erupts underneath them, swallowing them in lava, and instead of killing them, it took them to the entrance of the temple. They walk in, cautious, and looking for any sort of traps or monsters, and only see a few Zubats flying around, on fire. They seem to not be in pain, being on fire. They fly around, looking for things to ignite. They see the heroes, and charge at them. Link raises his Hylian Shield, and deflects them, and watches as Elise launches them all in to the wall. They each fall to the ground, dissolving in to flame, and Link pulls out the mirror, and absorbs the flames. The mirror glows once more, and lets off warmth, which Link stops for when it is needed, and it is certainly not needed here. They are sweating enough as is. They walk past a few rooms with lava around a central stone slab, and they jump, clearing the gap easily, and kill a few more flaming Zubats. It amazed them both to find that the monster guarding the weapon of the temple was a cross between and flaming Crobat, and an Ice Keese. It controlled both ice and fire. It was rather intimidating. Link immediately pulled out the mirror to absorb any ice attacks used, and Charlie moved forward to absorb fire attacks, and redirect them at the ice part of it. It shoots an Ice Beam and some flames at the group, and Link absorbs the ice, and aims it at the fiery side of it, and Charlie lets off a huge, blue-white flame, melting the ice side. The Crobat Keese thing is revealed, and Alex shoots it with an Arrow of Darkness, and the mutant thing dies. It disappears in poofs of icefyre, and Link captures them all with the mirror. It whirls and swirls, being absorbed by the mirror, charging further, readying itself for its role in Ganondorf's defeat. The chest of the temple appears, and Link steps forward to open it. He pulls out what looks like a small tapered stick. The scroll accompanying it reads, "The item in your hand is the Fyre Wand. Draw symbols in the air, and if they are correct, they will cast out bolts of fire of different types. The reverse of this scroll gives instructions on how to draw three different fyre glyphs." He turns the scroll over, and sees what looks like a circle, a star, and an "X" The instructions read, "The circle glyph will cast the fyre orb attack. It flings an orb of blue-white fyre at the target. The star casts the Novafyre spell. It unleashes a burst of blue-white fyre that carries a toxin in it, so anything not killed by the flames is killed by the poison. Finally, the 'X' fyre glyph causes a fiery cross to appear, and you can launch it at the target." Link is surprised at the level of complexity it has, but he quickly tests all three glyphs, and they work as described in the scroll. The group moseys along, heading toward the boss room. They encounter an ice Keese on the way, and knock it in to the lava. It melts, and implodes. They reach the boss key, and, for the first time, have Elise teleport them all back to the door in front of the boss rooms. They open the door, and see what looks like a giant lava fountain. An eyeball rises from it, surrounded by lava, and spurts of ice. They assume the point of this one is to pull out the eye, slash away at it, and then repeat if it goes back in to the column. Alex has Elise use Psychic to pull it out, and Charlie roasts it as Link slashes away at it. Elise loses control, and the eye darts back in to the lava. Elise rests for a moment, and then pulls it back out and Alex shoots it with an arrow. It slowly decays, leaving behind a husk, which then explodes in a burst of light, which Link captures with the mirror. It whirls, and loops around Link. It forms an "X" then it swirls horizontally and vertically around him, then it disappears in to the mirror. The two familiar spots of light appear, and they rush in to them, floating, and teleporting to the chamber of the Sages. The Sage of Fire steps forward, and has his own instrument as well. He has a pair of drums. Alex asks him who is going to copy it. He responds that no one will. He will be the only sage there to play along with the two of them. He says this, and then retreats again, letting the Sages of Earth and Light teach the duo the next section. It is a duet, and the Sage of Light steps forward, playing a slow melody that then accelerates to a much quicker tempo. They repeat it, and the melody flows from their instruments like water from a pitcher. The map changes once more and the two are on their way to the next temple.  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. The Realm of the Water

Chapter Eight: The Realm of the Water  
Summary of Chapter Eight: The group travels to the Water Temple, summons a Pikachu to aid them, and takes on the fifth of six temples.  
(Link's POV)  
We wake up back in Hyrule Field, again. I was starting to wonder if it was possible for the Sages to return us anywhere else. I had hoped it was, and when we saw them next, I decided I'd ask. We got up, dusted ourselves off, and checked the map for the location of the Temple of Water. We saunter off towards the realm of water. We grab a few supplies on the way, and then restock our arrow supply as well. Fully supplied, we walk along the path, killing a few birds along the way. They fall and dissolve, leaving behind more arrows, though it is not easily explained. We pick them up, making sure we have all the arrows the dark quiver can hold, as we think we will need them for the next two temples. We walk along again, wondering if something interesting will happen, and find something neither of us expected. We saw water Pokémon. Alex stops, and plays the song of summoning to bring another Pokémon here. A mouse looking thing appears, and Alex tells me it is a Pikachu he ran in to back in his home place. He said her name was Nina. She dashes over to Alex, and immediately he picks her up and hugs her. We get to the nearby village, as it seems that there is one near every temple, but that does not matter. We make sure that we have everything we will need for the temple. We have arrows. We have Nina, Charlie, and Elise. We have our instruments. Okay, we are good to go. We walk through the small town, when Alex suddenly stops. He turns to me, and hugs me. I don't know what to do, as no one has ever hugged me before. I stop walking, and set my things down, and awkwardly return the hug. I eventually get used to it, and I hug him better. He gently cries on to my shoulder. I gently rub his hair, trying to get him to be quiet, but it seems he won't stop crying just yet. He looks up at me, his eyes glistening with tears. "Don't let this stop us."  
"Stop us from what?"  
"Stop us from going to the next temple, and kicking it in the rump."  
I nod, and he lets go of me. We walk along again, and I wonder what caused this kind of reaction in him. I decided I'd ask him after this temple. Alex joins me, and he seems to have fully recovered from the incident earlier today. We walk in together, and we look around, looking for water, and finding none. We go deeper, and then a waterfall closes off the entrance. "Well, this is new…" We find that we cannot leave, and we go further in. We saw a few monsters that looked like orbs of water with a brain in the center. Alex has Nina shock them, killing them. We walk along, and Elise notices something odd. She notices that she has grown some since we met. She spins around, and sees that she is almost the size of a Kirlia. She sits down, trying to comprehend the fact that she might evolve soon. She starts to glow, and Alex and Elise both realize what is happening. She is evolving. She floats high in to the air, and her form elongates, shifting in to that of a Kirlia. She lands on the ground, and hugs Alex with her new arms. She then turns and tackles me to the ground, hugging me. I feel very apprehensive at first, but then I return the hug. She seems to enjoy my company…A lot. I wondered if something was coming over her. She then got off of me, and jumped up, sitting straddling my neck. I feel her legs warm against my arms and she hugs my head. I wonder just what the extent of our friendship is. Is it just friends, or is it good friends, or is it something else? I banish the thoughts for when we get back to Hyrule Field after beating this next boss. We walk down, and see what looks like a large frog. It is in another room, and we walk over in to the room. The door slams shut, indicating this is the room where we get the weapon of the temple. We look it over, and Alex tells me it is a corrupted Swampert. Nina electrocutes it with a Thunder attack, killing it. It falls to the ground with a satisfying thump, and a chest appears next to it. I walk up to it, open it, and pull out what looks to be a wand of some sort. The scroll that accompanies it reads, "This is the Wand of Water. It allows you to control the water in things." I hold it out in front of me, and point it at the waterfall that blocks the entrance. I raise the wand, and the water flows back to the source, clearing the exit path. I enjoy the feeling of power it gives me. I wonder if it lets me control the water that is in a thing's blood. I aim the wand now at the dead Swampert, and I raise it, gasping in shock as the body floats in to the air. This opens up so many possibilities. I could in theory control anything that got in our way. I could possibly bend Ganondorf to our will, making him let Zelda go. I could force the head monster here to just die by rupturing a blood vessel in its brain or something else. The possibilities are endless. I shove them out of my head, determined not to let the power go to my head, as it would only end up hurting us in the long run. I breathe deep, open my eyes, and walk through to the next room, seeing a water monster like those we saw earlier. I aim the wand at it, and spin around once, twice, three times, and launch it at high speeds in to a wall, watching it explode on impact. We walk through a few more rooms, and see what looks like a waterfall blocking a gap in the path. I aim the wand at it, and stop the waterfall completely, parting the water overhead, and then solidifying the part underneath to make a path. We walk across it, and it feels like you are walking on ice. We carefully make sure we are clear of the waterfall, and I break my hold on it, letting it thunder down again. We walk along the path, and repeat this for a few more waterfalls. We reach the chamber with the key, and see two different waterfalls. It looks like there is a cage around the chest, and it has two locks. It seems to be that there are two openings for the waterfalls…on the side of the cage! I breathe, and then aim the wand at the two waterfalls, twisting them around each other, and making each of them hit one of the openings, unlocking the cage. I aim the left waterfall at the cage to knock it over, then the right waterfall to bring the chest to us. I pull out the key, and hand it to Alex. I ask Elise to teleport us to the boss door, and she does. We unlock the door, and then we walk in. We spin around slowly, seeing all the different waterfalls, and then we see the boss. It looks to be a giant mass of gelatin with a body in the middle. I aim the wand at it, only to find it will move the gelatin, but not the body encased in it. Nina electrocutes the mass, and then the body moves with the gelatin. I spin around several times, slamming it in to a far wall at the end. It hits with a huge thud, and it explodes, leaving only the body inside. We walk over to it cautiously, watching as it withers in to dust. I pull out the mirror, and it slowly sucks in the dust. I turn to face the remnants of the gelatin, and they ignite, swirling the flames and smoke in to the mirror, doing a twisting, spiraling, tornado like dance in to its depths. The very familiar blue spots of light appear, and we gather everyone and step in. We are once more transported to the chamber of the sages. The Sage of Water steps forward, and addresses me. "Link, come to me with your Ocarina in hand." I comply, and she pulls out the harp of the Sages. She plays a slow, mournful song, which I repeat at the same tempo. I step back, and she then addresses us both. "That is all that is learned from me." We fall downwards, teleporting out to Hyrule Field, where I will finally confront Elise…  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. The Temple of the Wind

Chapter Nine: The Temple of the Wind

Summary of Chapter Nine: The dynamic duo and their entourage take on the last of the six temples, get the last part of the song, and then prepare to play it.

(Link's POV)  
We dust ourselves off after having reappeared in Hyrule Field. I look around, checking the area for any enemies in sight, and then I approach Alex. "Hey Alex, can I talk to Elise for a few minutes, alone?" He says sure, and Elise quickly comes to my side as we walk off a small distance. I find a nice tree trunk, and I sit on the ground, leaning on it, and I motion for Elise to sit next to me.  
'Elise, I wanted to ask you something. It is a question that has been on my mind since the day you and Alex came here.'  
'And that is what Link?'  
'You seemed, and still seem, to be more affectionate towards me than you are towards Alex, your trainer.'  
'Yes…Why does that matter?'  
'I was just wondering if that meant anything.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean…Is there some sort of attraction to me that you feel?'  
'And if there is?'  
'I want to know. Otherwise, the question will keep plaguing me until I get a definitive yes or no.'  
She blushes some, and it leads to the conclusion that my assumption is not entirely unfounded. I look in to her eyes, wanting her to tell me the truth. I don't care if she does or does not right now. I just want the truth. If she says yes, then I'll roll with it. If she says no, it'll be a load off my mind. She looks back, and then she says, 'Well then…The answer is yes.' I blink slowly, making sure I heard her right. I open my mouth to respond, and then I remember to use my thoughts. 'Well, this does surprise me.'  
'You mean you were not expecting that answer?'  
'Correct.'  
She blushes again, and hugs me, placing a light kiss on my cheek. Then, I blush badly from the kiss, and we sigh happily, and watch the clouds. We finally take a small break from the repetitive routine of find the temple, go to it, get the new weapon, kill the boss, and learn a new part of the song from one or more of the Sages. We relax some, and then Alex comes over and sits on the other side of me, and he asks what we were talking about. I respond that we were talking about a few things, none of which he needed to know. He accepts this, and walks off again, leaving us alone. Elise turns to me, with an odd shine in her eyes.  
'Is something wrong Elise?'  
'No…It's just that…I don't know how to say this.'  
'You don't have to say it if you don't want to.'  
'I know, but I do want to tell you this.'  
'Okay. If you figure out how to say it, just say it.'  
She looks away, thinking. I watch a few clouds cross the sky, and one even looks a little like a dragon. She turns back, her face slightly red.  
'Okay. I figured out how I'm going to say this.'  
'Okay. I'm ready to hear it.'  
'Good. It seems that there is more than just an acquaintance that bonds us. It seems to be more of a friendship. One stronger than even Alex and I share. It is almost as if I am, oh what is the term, ah, infatuated with you. Possibly more than that.'  
I feel a little shocked by this. I thought we were just friends, good friends. But here she is, saying that it could very well be more than just friends.  
'Um…That's cool. I do have some feelings toward you. I just don't know what they are as of yet.'  
She blushes even more, and she leans forward, kissing me on the lips for a few seconds.  
'Just stop talking Link. You talk too much right now. You just need to go with your feelings, and I think I know what they are.'  
'Really? What are they then?'  
'They are probably the same feelings for me, as I have for you.'  
'So you think that I'm infatuated, maybe more than that, with you?'  
'Yes. That is my belief.'  
'May I ask what you base this belief off of?'  
'I base it off of your behavior towards me, returning the hugs, and seeming surprised anytime I showed some sort of affection towards you, as if you wanted the affection, but you did not know if I would give it.'  
I blush, realizing she is right. I find it odd how she could know, in such detail, my thoughts, and then I remember that she is a psychic Pokémon, and can probably read minds. I mull all this over, and come to the conclusion that yes, she is right. I admit to myself that my feelings do extend beyond just normal friendship. I look over to her, and hug her. She returns the hug, and seems to know my conclusion. I gently wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, and she leans forward, kissing me again. It feels different now, now that we have both essentially admitted our feelings for each other. I return the kiss, enjoying her company. She then climbs right on top of me, sitting on my lap as we kiss. She closes her eyes, and then I keep mine open, just in case. I look around, wary of monsters that might try to attack us. I flick my eyes over to the tree line, and see something that looks a little like a shadow, but I dismiss it. It then steps out of the shadows, saying "Link? What are you doing?" It turns out to be Alex, and Elise and I quickly separate, blushing. I turn to him, and stand up. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what were you doing kissing Elise?"  
I blush more, and reply sheepishly "Well, it is a bit of a long story."  
He sits down next to me. "Well, we have time, start talking…"  
"Well, it started when I first noticed how Elise seemed to hug me quite often, more than she hugs you. And then, after she evolved, I decided I'd ask her why after we took care of the Water Temple. So I did, then we started talking."  
"And? Where did that lead?"  
"It ended up with her admitting that she had feelings for me, beyond just friendship, and then, after some thinking, me admitting the same."  
"So what you are saying is that you two are in love?!"  
"Um…Kind of, yes."  
He shakes his head, as if he disapproves. He sighs, and sits down. I worry for Elise.  
"You know, something like this may never work out. Especially if she and I, along with Nina and Charlie, were to return to our time and place."  
"I know, but if that is the case, then why not use the time we have now?"  
He nods, seeming to agree.  
"Well, if there is something going on between you two, I don't want to get in the way of it. So here."  
He hands me one of the Pokéballs he keeps with him. I accept it, wondering why he gave it to me.  
"This one is Elise's. This way, you can keep her with you even if I leave. If you two really do want to stay together, then I see no reason for me to keep her Pokéball."  
I blush a bit, realizing he is okay with this. I turn to find Elise, but I cannot seem to find her.  
"Elise? Where are you?"  
I hear a rustling in the trees, and I look up, seeing Elise floating just beside one that is near us.  
"You were listening the entire time weren't you?"  
'Yes, I was. I just have two things to say. One, Link, I find it very pleasing that you would risk your friendship with Alex for me. Two, Alex, thank you, for all you have done. When it is time, and if Link is okay with it, I'll stay here. With him.'  
We both blink, surprised. I was rather humbled that Elise would want to stay with me, rather than the trainer that raised her since she was just a Ralts. He seemed to be more shocked for the same reason. I also feel rather…I don't know how to describe it, other than just humbled again by Elise's happiness. I never thought that something as simple as admitting the truth could get such a positive reaction out of someone else. I blush some, and sit down, happy. I wait for Elise to join me, seeing if she still feels the same about me after I said all that. She eventually floats down and sits by me. "Hey Elise. Did I do something wrong?"  
'No, it's just that no one has ever done that, or needed to, but still.'  
'Oh. Okay then.'  
She leans over, laying her head on my lap. I gently rub her head, hoping she does not mind. She makes no immediate moves, so I continue. She lets out a soft sigh, and it seems she is really happy. I then lean down and gently kiss her cheek. She blushes a bit, and then returns the gesture. I giggle to myself, and then I sigh happily as well. I do want to just never leave here, but we still have to stop Ganondorf and save Zelda. I lift her head, and she sits up. I stand up, and then I dust myself off, hugging Elise again. I walk over, tap Alex on the shoulder, and then I walk towards the final temple, the Temple of the Air. Rumors have circulated about this temple being full of flying monsters, and many gaps in the bridgework. We walk together, not speaking for a time, as he seemed to still be annoyed about something.  
"Alex, is something wrong?"  
"No, I'm still just in shock a little, and I wonder about something."  
"And what is that?"  
"I wonder if it is possible for Elise to stay with you, as she is not of your dimension."  
"I actually looked in to that a while ago. As it turns out, as long as something of hers is here as well, she can stay, but the downside is that the link will remain open between our dimensions, leaving us both vulnerable to being pulled to the other's dimension."  
"Ah. I see now. So, would her pokéball count?"  
"Yes. It counts as something of hers. Like I said, the link will remain. Are you okay with that?"  
"I am. You should also ask Elise, in case that information might dissuade her from staying."  
"I will."  
As I say that, Elise floats over and she lands on my head, slipping down to sit on my neck. I smile up at her, and she smiles back. Just knowing that we feel as we do towards each other fills me with joy. Then knowing that she can stay if she wants to makes me even happier.  
'Elise, I need to tell you something.'  
'Go on Link.'  
'Well, as it turns out, you can stay in this dimension, even though it is not your own. Since Alex gave me your pokéball, it fulfills the requirement of the necessity of having something of the person who is not in their own dimension.'  
'Oh. That is good news.'  
'Yes, but here is the downside to it. If you stay, and your pokéball is here as well, then the link between our dimensions will remain open, allowing travel between the two worlds.'  
'Is that a bad thing?'  
'It could be. It also might not be. I just wanted to ask if you still wanted to stay, eve after I told you these things.'  
'If that is all, then yes. I still want to stay here with you. Are you sure that people can accept me for what I am?'  
'Who cares? If they accept you, good. If they don't, well then too bad for them. If you want to stay, then I swear to the Goddesses that you can stay.'  
'Who are the goddesses?'  
'Oh, that's right. The goddesses of Hyrule are Din, Farore, and Nayru. They each represent a portion of the Triforce. The Triforce is a mystic object that, when put together, give the one who assembled them one wish.'  
'Ah. So they are the deities of this place?'  
'Yes. Do you have your own deity or deities back home?'  
'We do, and His name is Arceus. He is believed to be the Pokémon behind all of creation.'  
'Interesting. How much do you know about him?'  
'Not much, other than he is our deity, he formed life, and he always protects it as best he can.'  
'He sounds nice. Maybe you or I will get to meet him someday. Or maybe I or you will meet the Goddesses of Hyrule. Either of those would be an amazing and astounding experience.'  
'Indeed it would…Indeed it would.'  
I walk a little faster, trying to release some of my pent-up energy and excitement. Alex struggles to keep up with me, so I slow down, and let him get far ahead of me. I pull out my sword, and gently practice attacks so as to give my mind and body something else to do, as well as to practice. Elise looks down at what I'm doing, and then she realizes what I am doing, and why. She smiles at me again, and then we reach the last town before the temple. We find a house to sleep in, and it has only two beds, and Elise cannot stand spending all that much time in her pokéball. So, either Alex and I share, Elise and Alex share, or Elise and I share. Alex automatically claims one of the beds, I claim the other, and Elise sits on the edge of it.  
'Do you mind if I sleep on this bed as well Link?'  
'Of course not. For that matter…'  
I get undressed, and pull the covers back, lying down.  
'…You can sleep under the covers with me if you wish to.'  
I blush some as I realize what I said, but she smiles and climbs under the covers as well. She rolls over, climbing on top of me as she hugs me again. She nuzzles up against me, and then she starts to drift off to sleep. She wakes up one last time, kisses me on the cheek, and then she lies right up against me. I giggle quietly, kiss her back, and then drift off myself.  
I wake up the next morning to see that Alex is already up, but Elise is still asleep on top of me. I kiss her head gently and I shift around a little, not wanting to wake her. She opens her eyes, but they are not her normal eyes. They are empty, just glowing blue orbs. I feel some sort of energy around me, and then I look at her eyes again, and I look around once more, seeing what must be a dream of hers. She is in an empty room, except someone, or something, walks in. She moves closer to it, and the thing comes in to focus, or at least it becomes clearer. It is a human, and it has what looks like the clothing of the Kokiri. I find it odd to see someone who looks so much like me in her dreams. It steps out of the shadows, and she looks at its face. The image sharpens, and reveals that it is indeed me. I gasped some, and then she woke, snapping out of her odd trance.  
'Um Elise? What was that?'  
'What was wha-Oh, that. It was a little known ability of Kirlias one that no one actually thought a Kirlia could possess. It is called Sight Sharing. It lets others see what I see. Although, it has never been proven, though long suspected, that this could pass in to dreams, though I guess I just proved it was, and is, possible.'  
I giggle a bit, and blush, as I was the first one to help a Pokémon use Sight Sharing to see their dreams. I walk over to where my clothes were, only to find them missing. I quickly blush a lot, and crawl back under the covers.  
"Alex, where are my clothes?"  
"Under the bed."  
I reach under the bed, pull them out, and put them on as I get back out of bed. I blush a little less as I realize that no one saw me, and then I hear a quiet giggle, and Elise makes herself visible. I blush hard, and glare at Elise.  
'You saw, didn't you?'  
'Yes, I did. I must say, I liked what I saw.'  
I almost fall over from that remark, wondering what she means. She giggles again, and rubs up against my side, and I rub her head. She floats higher, looking in to my eyes, and then she knocks me over, and I fall backwards on to the bed. She falls out of the air, landing on my chest with a mildly painful thud. I yelp in pain a bit, and then she leans in to kiss me. I make no motion to stop it, and she does, nudging her tongue against my lips. My eyes open in surprise a little, but then I let her in. She rubs her tongue on mine, then breaks the kiss. We get up, and we walk along to the temple. Alex decides to bring one more Pokémon over. It looks like what he called a Zangoose.  
"So Alex, who is the new Pokémon?"  
"Her name is Zen."  
"Hmm. How long have you known her?"  
"She was the first Pokémon I saw after I got Elise. Zen had actually been caught by a friend of mine, but he was leaving, so he gave her to me. She and I are good friends, actually, and no offense to you Elise, better friends than me and Elise.  
'None taken Alex. It is good that you have someone that is such a good friend.'  
He laughs a bit, and hugs Zen.  
"It seems that you two are having something close to what Elise and I have."  
He blushes a bit.  
"Yeah. It is good to know that you two approve of it."  
Elise and I say simultaneously, "Why wouldn't we?"  
He laughs again.  
"You're right. With what you two have, if you did not approve, I'd think both of you had some insanity issues."  
We all laugh for a moment, and then we step in to the temple, noting a light breeze. We all shiver a bit, and then we walk further in, noticing that there are many things glowing and gleaming in the dark. Then we are attacked by three Keese, and what looks like a seagull. Nina jumps in front of us and hits them all with a large thunderbolt. The Keese fall to the ground, and then the seagull falls a little way, and then flies back up, then flies straight down at Nina. I quickly extend my sword in front of Nina, then slapping the seagull back as Nina hits it again, watching as it explodes in a puff of burnt feathers. Nina jumps back behind the group again, happy that she did her job protecting us. We continue further, having no further incidents until the room before the mini-boss. Another seagull flies out, except it is bigger than the first one. It looks more like a pelican. It dives down at me, and I stab it in the face with the sword. It falls down, and then what looks like a cross between that pelican and a Keese shows its ugly self. I watch as Charlie jumps out, flinging a burst of flame at it. It burns to a crisp as it falls, crackling when it hits the ground. It disintegrates, becoming nothing but ashes. We walk along again, entering the mini boss room. It falls to the ground, looking like some sort of giant penguin. It waddles around a bit, almost stepping on me. Elise flies up from my neck, and then grabs its foot with Psychic and flings it against a wall. She speaks out loud for once, saying "Don't you DARE try to hurt Link!"  
I blush a bit, now knowing that she would do something like that for me. She floats back down, breathing hard and she straddles my neck again. The penguin then proceeds to slowly bulge and then it explodes in a giant burst of air. I quickly pull out the mirror and it collects the powerful gust. It blows my hair back, and then Elise almost falls off of my neck as it was a very strong wind current. If it was used correctly, I was almost certain it could make a tornado. The usual chest appears before us, and Elise dashes over to open it. She pulls out what looks like a small crown. The scroll reads "This is the Tiara of the Psychics. It gives the wearer Psychic powers, or improves them greatly if they already have them." I laugh some, and then Elise hands the tiara to me. I motion for her to float lower, and then I place it on her head. She glows some, and then almost vibrates with power. She sits back down on my neck, and I feel an odd and eerie feeling in my neck, as if it is constantly exposed to a light electric field. We move further in to the temple, and we see a few Keese flying around over a hole in the floor. Elise glows a bit and they all slam in to each other, falling down in to the bottomless hole, and Elise glows more, levitating us over the hole, seeming to be unfazed by the exertion. Normally something like that would have made her extremely tired. We keep moving and then we reach the chest with the boss key in it. There were several Keese, two of the seagulls, a pelican, and then one of those mutants. Elise floats up, glows bright, and then they all explode. I think the power might have gone to her head, so when she comes back down, I pluck the tiara from her head. She blinks, looks around, and then glares at me.  
'What was that for?'  
'You seemed to be going mad with power…'  
'Oh, well then, thanks.'  
She blushes a bit, probably embarrassed that something like that happened. I gently rub her head, and tell her it is okay. She sighs happily, and then we grab the key, and she teleports us back to the boss door. She sways a bit, and I put the tiara back on her head to let her recover quickly. She quickly straightens, and we open the door, and walk in. We then see what the boss is. It is a giant bird-dragon thing. It flies around some, then suddenly stops and falls to land right in front of me. I look over to Elise, who is not even glowing. I see that its eyes and face are right in front of me, and I stab both eyes. It reels in pain, and then flies back up. This time, Elise grabs it, and slams it in to the ground a few times, and it goes limp, unconscious, but not dead. I run up, and stab it in its heart. It cries out, and then dies. It explodes in to bursts of dragonflame. I capture the fires in the mirror, and it glows, knowing it has all the power it needs to hurt Ganondorf a lot. The familiar two spots of light show up, but a third does as well. Elise hops down, and stands in the third one. Alex and I get in our light spots, and we teleport to the Chamber of the Sages again. Elise stands next to us, instead of not being here as is usually the case. She steps forward looking at the Sages. They all nod towards her, as if she already knew them.  
'Um Elise, do you know them?'  
'Yes. It turns out the tiara also had a person trapped in it, and they saw the tiara, knowing the person was in me. She seemed to be a friend of theirs. I can't quite figure out her name. I think it starts with a Z.'  
I think to myself. Could it be her? Zelda? But then, who does Ganondorf have? Maybe he has her body, but her spirit was/is in the tiara. I then touch Elise's head, probing a bit as best I can, and I find Zelda in there. I gasp in surprise, but then the Sage of the Air Temple steps forward, addressing me. I respond by stepping forward, Ocarina in hand. She takes the harp and plays a quick melody. I repeat it, and then the Ocarina and Alex's guitar glow. They all say at once. "Congratulations, you have beaten all six temples, and then learned all six portions of the song. You can now play it in full and challenge Ganondorf." Alex and I high five each other, and then we decide to step back, and end up in Hyrule Field for the last time.  
END OF CHAPTER NINE


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter Ten: The Final Battle  
Summary of Chapter Ten: Link, Alex, and the rest of the gang teleport to where Ganondorf is, kick his rump, and then save Zelda.  
(Elise's POV)  
I never thought that Alex, my trainer, though, I guess he doesn't really count as that anymore, as Link has my pokéball, and then Alex all but released me to him. It feels odd, being head over heels in love with someone who is not even of my dimension…I don't even know what exactly it is that attracted me to him, but something did, and whatever it was, I am glad I saw it. Link is easily the best thing that could have happened to me. I won't stop stumbling over that fact, not until we are done with this quest. I'm glad that Alex got me for his starter, as it caused all the events, including me and Link getting together. I am so thankful to Alex for picking me instead of waiting a day for more Pokémon to come in for him to choose from. I just still cannot believe my luck. I bless Arceus for what he has done for me, as well as Nayru, Farore, and Din, as I'm now a subject of sorts of theirs. I feel odd with the tiara still on, so I take it off, and store it in Link's bag. I float down and land on his neck, wondering what will happen next. Then I see that Alex has pulled out his guitar, and I see Link pull out the Ocarina. I grab the tiara again and put it on, floating above them. I want to help them.  
'Link, anything I can do to help with this?'  
'Actually, yes. I need you to stay on my neck as if you were actually just sitting there. The overflow from the tiara's power will help the song work better.'  
I do as he asks and the power hums from within me. They start to play the song, remembering it bit by bit, playing the song slowly, and they both start to glow. I take it as a sign for me to start channeling more power in to Link, and thus the song. I do so, and they play the song again, faster. They play it one last time, and then we all blink out of the field, standing now in the ruins of an ancient castle. The person in the tiara, who Link told me, or at least I gleaned from his mind, was Zelda, tells me that these are the ruins of Hyrule Castle, destroyed just after Ganondorf took her body, and the separation of her spirit from her body destroyed the castle. We see a dark figure standing across from us, and he throws off a cloak. He is the one they keep discussing. He calls himself Ganondorf. He jumps high, then lands, cracking the ground. I jump a little, but I have the tiara on, so I do not worry too much. I then proceed to float to the ground by Link's side, ready to attack if he asks me to. He pulls out his sword, and Nina and Charlie jump in front of Alex. They both growl. Nina sparks some, and Charlie's flames flare bright and hot. They immediately lash out at him, and he blocks both attacks. Link stops for a second, and thinks.  
"Alex, distract him for a moment."  
'Elise, if you can, fling him around a bit with Psychic.'  
I glow bright, lifting him in the air, and throwing him in to the ground a few times.  
'Now, just hold him still.'  
I bind him, floating him in the air. Link pull out the mirror, and aims it at him, letting out all of the power in it, burning his armor away, leaving him vulnerable now. Alex pulls out the bow, and fires every arrow at his heart. They all hit, and Ganondorf stumbles, falling to the ground. He glows some, and changes in to a giant boar. It charges at us, and then Nina zaps him hard, tripping him up. He stumbles, falling. Link slashes at a jewel on his forehead as Charlie breathes a huge stream of flame on the rest of the boar thing. It glows again, changing back. Link jumps, and then he lands, stabbing Ganondorf in his jewel. He roars in pain, and I use Psychic to shove the sword in deeper. His roar turns in to a shriek, and then Charlie uses Blast Burn to set his lower half on fire, and then Nina electrifies the rest of him. He goes limp, and then he slowly turns to stone. Cracks appear, spreading out from where Link stabbed him. He continues to crack, and then the lower half of him glows, exploding in a shower of stone fragments. Nina and Charlie jump behind Alex, and I throw up a barrier to protect them.  
'Link, step back. I can protect you from the shards.'  
He jump behind the barrier just as the rest of him explodes. I dodge almost all of the shards, but one stabs me in my shoulder. I cry out, and fall to the ground. Link dashes over to me, pulling the shard out. I bleed slowly, and I pass out from the pain.  
I fail to notice a burst of light fly away from Ganondorf's shards, and it flies off in to the distance, heading for someone as the Triforce of Power's new host...  
I wake up a while later, and there is a bandage wrapped around the injury. I see Link standing over me.  
'L-link?'  
'Yes Elise?'  
'Thank you…Thank you for saving me.'  
'I would have done that for anyone, but you especially.'  
'W-why?'  
'Because…I love you.'  
I blush a bit I had not expected him to say something like that. I don't know how to respond to that. So, instead, I show him a memory of mine. It is of us, but it is from my perspective. I narrate as we go.  
oooooooFlashbackooooooo  
I float down some, landing on his neck. I feel an odd happiness just being near him, but I try to ignore it. I don't want to get in the way of the quest, plus… I just don't know how he would react if I told him. I truly do love him, but I still am Alex's. He is my Trainer, so I cannot admit something like that to Link, not unless Alex is not around. I always grow closer to him. I always did. Ever since I first met him as a Ralts, I knew there was something special about him. I could never figure out what it was.  
(Present Day)  
Not until now. I see him being so brave, facing all those dreadfully ugly and terrifying creatures. He manages to kill each one, usually with help from Alex, occasionally from me. I am always amazed by his bravery, skill, and compassion, as he has never said an unkind word to me, Alex, or anyone else. Even Nina and Charlie love him. Zen seems to like him as a friend, though she and Alex seem to have something like me and Link. I always wonder what Link will do once he has saved Zelda. Will he abandon me for her, one of his own kin? Or will he choose me? I stop concerning myself with this, and then I close my eyes, breaking the link between us.  
'Did that all make sense to you? Did you understand the intentions?'  
'I believe I did Elise.'  
'And what are they?'  
'You wanted to show me what caused you to fall in love with me in the first place. To express your love for me in a way that is more efficient and descriptive than mere words.'  
'You are quite astute. That is another thing I love about you. You always notice the small things.'  
'Thank you Elise.'  
It was his turn to blush a bit. I struggle to sit up, trying to float a little. I fall back, yipping in pain. He looks down, concerned.  
'It's fine Link. I just tried to move when I should not have.'  
'What were you trying to do?'  
I bring his face down to mine with Psychic.  
'This.'  
I kiss him on the lips, not wanting to ever break the kiss. It felt so right, to be there, like that, with the one I loved. The one who loved me back. His tongue nudged gently at my lips, and I part them to grant it entry. He explores my mouth a little, and his tongue touches mine. It feels like an electric shock. I close my eyes, moving deeper in to the kiss. I move my tongue some, touching his tongue again, and then I wiggle around it, finding his mouth, and I explore it as well. It felt a little odd, doing that, especially right there in front of Alex, Nina, Charlie, and Zen. I open my eyes again, looking around, and I see Zen and Alex starting to embrace each other. Good, I'm not alone. I pull my tongue back in to my mouth, and he does the same. We part again, and I immediately wish we had not, but it was, and is, necessary. We still have to go get Zelda's body, and put her spirit back in it. I let Link go, and he hurries over to the crystal looking thing that held her soulless body. He slashes at it, and a crack appears. I glow a little, and use my last bit of strength to shatter the rest of it. I lie back, and fall asleep.  
I wake up sometime later, in a bed, in what looks like a rebuilt castle.  
'L-link? How long was I unconscious?'  
'Just a few hours. Why?'  
'Are we in Hyrule Castle?'  
'Yes, and it is more than Hyrule Castle for us.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'After Zelda's spirit returned to her body, the castle began to rebuild itself. We don't know how, but it did. Zelda offered me a room, and a portion of the castle, for my own, and I accepted, as long as she would let you stay with me. She said of course, and I moved us here. We did not have anything that we were not carrying. I carried you up, and laid you on the bed to sleep.'  
I blush a bit, and I am very surprised that something like that happened. I just roll with it, and see what happens. I try to sit up, and with effort, I manage to do so. I reach out to Link, who is sitting beside me, and I grab his hand, holding it with both of mine. He blushes a bit as well, and I reach up to hug him. He helps me up, and I hug him, rubbing up against his chest. He laughs quietly, and I laugh along with him. It feels good to be near him. His mere presence makes my day many times brighter. I look forward to where this will eventually lead.

END OF CHAPTER TEN


	11. The End of it All For Now

Chapter Eleven: The End of it All…For Now  
Summary of Chapter Eleven: Everyone says their goodbyes, and then Link and Zelda send Alex, Nina, Charlie, and Zen back to their dimension.  
(Alex's POV)  
It seems that Link and Elise are getting along very well. I'm glad that I decided to let her stay her with Link. If I had taken her back with me, I think she would have been devastated, or at least heartbroken. I would never willingly do that to a friend of mine. I have another friend, Zen. She has known me for a while. I don't know exactly what she sees in me, as I am pretty much nothing but a wreck. But, no matter. The important thing is that she likes me, and I like her back. I don't think we are as far along as Link and Elise, but I'm certain Zen and I will get there. I hug Zen again, and I gently rub her head. She purrs a little, and she hugs my legs. Link stands up, and walks over to me.  
"If you are ready, I can return you to your dimension, with help from Zelda."  
"I'd be glad to help Link."  
"Thank you Zelda. So Alex, are you ready?"  
"Yes. I just want to say goodbye to Elise first. She can still come visit me, right?"  
"Not without either me or Zelda coming with. One of us needs to be there to bring her back."  
I look downcast, but then I cheer up, knowing that she will be in good hands, and that she is where she wants to be. With whom she wants to be with. I sigh, content with how everything turned out.  
"Link, I'm glad I could help in your quest, and if you ever need me, the link is open. Just call and I'll go back to where you first got me, where the link will be strongest."  
"How am I supposed to reach you?"  
"Elise, your link with me psychically is not affected by distance is it?"  
'No, it is not.'  
"Then ask Elise to contact me."  
"I will do that if and when I need you. And if you need me, do the same."  
"I shall do so."  
I walk over to Elise, who is on the bed in their room.  
'Elise, thank you. Thank you for all you have done for me. Thank you for being my first Pokémon friend, for being such a friend for Link. Thank you for being there to protect me and the rest of the group from the Ganondorf stone shards.'  
She blushes a bit, surprised at the tumult of emotion and thanks that was pouring out of my mouth. I shut up to let her respond.  
'I don't know how to say anything in response to that other than I would have done it for anyone.'  
I feel crestfallen, and she picks up on it.  
'I'm sorry. I'm just not good at goodbyes.'  
'Well, neither am I. It is good to know that you would have helped anyone in the same situation. It makes me feel good that you would help others.'  
'Thanks Alex. And please, have fun back home. Don't think about me too much. The last thing I want for you is to have you be all sad because I stayed here and you went home.'  
'I will do that Elise.'  
I walk away, moving back towards Link.  
"Okay, I'm ready. What do I need to do?"  
"Walk down and stand in the middle of the courtyard."  
I do so, laying my guitar down at the base of the staircase, thinking I won't need it. Link follows behind me, while Zelda stays up in the castle, standing by a window that overlooks the courtyard. She looks almost like a goddess, or at least very royal up there. There is a skylight behind her that frames her in sunlight. I laugh to myself, realizing what I am telling myself. I stand where I was instructed to, and Link hands me my guitar.  
"Keep it. You don't know when you will need it."  
"I will keep memories of this with it."  
"Good. Maybe someday we will meet again, hopefully under better circumstances."  
"Indeed. Well, I have said my goodbyes, and Zelda, try not to get kidnapped again."  
She looks down at me, and she laughs. It is a sweet laughter.  
"I'll try my best Alex."  
I was admittedly shocked that I never actually referred to her by her title of Princess; then again, she already knew my name when I first actually met her. My thought is that she already knew who I was thanks to Elise, but hey, I don't care. I'm glad she is safe. Link pulls out the Ocarina, and Zelda takes a deep breath. It seems that she is a singer for her magic. They seem to be about to do a duet to send me back so that there does not have to be a storm and the other ingredients to make the song happen normally.  
"Alex, get your guitar ready. You know the notes for the song of Time, right?"  
"I do."  
"Good, then, when it seems right, play the song. It will complete the trio, and the spell will work."  
I get my guitar ready, pick out, and I wait for them to lead off. Zelda opens her mouth, and a voice flows out that sounds very melodic. Link plays along with her, forming a mystical melody that seems to transcend all known boundaries. I figure where the Song of Time fits in, and I play it. I feel myself float a little in the air. They both look at me; I wave, and play the song one last time. With that, a bright flash blinds me, and I pass out…  
END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN


	12. The Epilogue

Chapter Twelve: The Epilogue  
(Alex's POV)  
I wake up back where I left the Hoenn Region. I look around, wondering how long it has been since I left. I had seen a wild Pokémon right before I passed out, and it seems that it is in the exact same place it was when I left. I think for a second, and come to the conclusion that no time has passed since I left. It was either a very realistic dream, or there was some sort of stasis that happened. I reach down to pull out Elise's pokéball, and it is not there. I look around me, and cannot find it. I do see three other pokéballs with me. I let out the Pokémon in them, and see Charlie, Nina, and Zen. Zen looks particularly overjoyed to see me, as she jumps up and hugs me. I almost fall backwards from the sudden hug, but I stay standing, and return the hug. I sit down, and think over what has happened. I look around, trying to find my guitar, and I see it sitting on the ground a few feet from me. I walk over and pick it up, playing a short song. Suddenly, the sky glows, and lightning strikes the ground right in front of me. I yelp in surprise, and I step back. I see now that even though the guitar is here and not in Hyrule, it still has power. I wonder what song I played, but then I think positive. Now I have what I call the Song of Lightning. I look down at the ground, and I see the scorch mark. It amazes me that this simple instrument could cause something like that. I sigh contentedly, and turn around heading home to see my mom and to stay for a few days while I recover from my adventure.  
3 Days pass.  
END OF CHAPTER TWELVE/EPILOGUE  
This concludes the story The Legend of the 'Mon. I hope you enjoyed reading it. The sequel is in production, and is currently scheduled to be called The Legend of the 'Mon: A Link to Hoenn. I look forward to getting feedback on this, and I hope that it meets everyone's approval.


End file.
